Lo que Ocultan tus Ojos
by NaikoPink
Summary: Que pasaría si Tenten estuviera saliendo con Lee, mientras Neji se muere de celos, ¿podria el Hyuga soportar esto?. Ok mal summary X.x
1. Un encuentro imprevisto

Bueno este es el segundo fic que subo a esta página, apenas me registre hace tres días, decidí hacerlo del nejiten ya que es una de mis parejas favoritas, lo capítulos son un poco corto espero les guste…

**Lo que ocultan tus ojos**

**Capitulo I.-Encuentro Imprevisto**

Esa tarde cuando Tenten volvió de su entrenamiento se baño y vistió para volver a salir, sin antes mirarse repetidas veces en el tocador, tenía una alegre sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como de costumbre, la chica de ojos color chocolate salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar, se notaba claramente que estaba muy distraída enfocando su mente en otra parte…

Después de un rato caminando suspiro al pasar delante de la mansión Hyuga, Tenten se detuvo casi instantáneamente frente a esta y nuevamente suspiro al mirar a su interior y luego susurro algo para si misma…

—Tenten… ¿bu-buscabas a alguien?...—pregunto la tímida voz de Hinata a sus espaldas y la nombrada volteo rápidamente—…Lee pregunto por ti…—

—¡Lee!, debo irme, me esta esperando—la castaña comenzó a caminar pero luego volteo a ver a Hinata—no le digas a Neji que estuve aquí –cuando giro en una esquina tropieza accidentalmente con alguien provocando que ambos caigan al suelo al suelo— oye ¿por que no te fijas por donde vas?—

—lo siento—dijo Lee en frente de ella extendiendo la mano para ayudarla—es que ya habías tardado así que vine a buscarte—Tenten toma la mano de Lee y se levanta—

—no te preocupes…—Tenten lo mira y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, después de todo estaban saliendo— ¿nos vamos?—pregunta Tenten mientras comienza a caminar al lado de Lee—

—Si vallamos al festival ¿te parece?—Lee la toma de la mano y esta sonríe—

—Claro…—responde la chica de dos coletas un poco ansiosa—

Ambos continúan paseando en el festival probando las diferentes atracciones Tenten sintió unos fríos ojos posarse en ella pero no presto mucha atención ya que sabia muy bien a quien le pertenecían, y había acertado los ojos que se posaron en ella eran los del mismísimo Neji Hyuga que había asistido al festival por petición de su prima la cual al ver a Lee y Tenten se acerco a ellos inmediatamente.

—Ho-hola…—dice Hinata mientras mira a Tenten y a Lee—

—hola…—dice la cortante y fría voz de cierto ojiperla, el cual miro las manos entrelazadas de Tenten y Lee—

— ¿Porque no nos acompañan?—sugiere el pelinegro mientras los mira—

—me parece bien…—responde la chica de ojos color perla un poco nerviosa—

Los cuatro continúan caminando y Neji los mira de lejos mientras estos se divertían con las atracciones, se reían y abrazaban, en una ocasión Tenten beso a Lee después de que él gano un peluche para ella, el verlos juntos hacia que el corazón se le acelerara, sentía que éste se quemaba dentro de él, el castaño no sabia muy bien lo que sentía, solo se sentía extraño que su mejor amigo abrazaba a Tenten, se odiaba por sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo el solo hecho de verla los hacia sentir extraño y mas al recordar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la maestra en armas tan solo hace unas horas cuando esta se detuvo frente a la mansión de los hyuga, se sentía horrible ver que Lee tenia mas derecho que el sobre Tenten, no mostro alguna reacción solo se limito a mirarlos ''no quería interrumpir tan hermoso momento''…

—Neji… ¿estas bien?—pregunto la ojiperla un poco asustada, casi juraba que una aura maligna rodeaba a su primo— ¿Neji…?—

—No te preocupes…—ella solo retrocedió al escuchar la voz de Neji se escuchaba aun mas fría que antes, sintió que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, pero no comprendía lo que ocurría—

— ¡Oye Hinata!—la nombrada volteo junto con su primo para ver a Kiba y a Shino acercarse—

—hola Kiba, Shino…—dijo Hinata saludando a sus compañeros de equipo, Akamaru saludo con un ladrido—

—Por que no nos acompañas a un rato—Kiba se acerco un poco para luego ser detenido por la mirada sobre—protectora de Neji—

—bueno…—la chica de ojos color perla miro a su primo, el cual había volteado para ver a Lee y Tenten—

—Iré con ustedes…—dijo el ojiperla y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar—

—Me pregunto en donde están Neji y Hinata—El ninja verde podía parecer torpe y distraído pero no era tonto había volteado antes de que Neji y Hinata se separaran de ellos y lo había visto contemplando a Tenten…— ¿ya quieres cenar o quieres ir luego?—

—Vamos a cenar…—respondió Tenten dudando, pero luego se dirigieron a un restaurante—

Al entrar en el restaurante ambos se sorprendieron un poco al encontrarse con Kiba, Shino, Hinata y Neji, ellos se dirigieron a donde estos se encontraban la chica de ojos color chocolate se quito su chaqueta para luego sentarse al lado de la azabache, Lee pidió lo suyo y lo de Tenten, cuando llegaron los pedidos de todos comenzaron a comer, Neji se encontraba mirando a Tenten mientras esta hablaba con Hinata y Lee…

Al terminar de comer Kiba noto que los fríos y curiosos ojos que se encontraban fijados en Tenten, él solo suspiro pensando ''lo que les pase a esos tres no es de mi incumbencia'', así que solo paseo su mirada en el a ver quien mas se había dado de cuenta de ello no se sorprendió al notar que Shino y Hinata también se habían percatado de ello los tres se quedaron admirandos por un rato a ver que ocurría, Hinata repetidas veces lo miraba suplicándole que hiciera algo hasta que cedió, tomo su vaso con agua la miro repetidas veces y se le arrojo a Tenten.

—aaaaaaahh—grito Tenten al sentir la fría agua en su ropa— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!—Tenten se levanto y tomo unas servilletas para limpiarse—

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto Neji mientras miraba a Kiba—

—entre en pánico—respondió sin pensarlo y un poco nervioso, Hinata se levanto para ayudar a Tenten—es que… en… su…a… ropa… me… dijo que tenia… ¡calor!—

— ¿CALOR?, acaso estas demente—se quejo Tenten mientras Akamaru comenzaba a ladrar para defender a su dueño—

—Nosotras iremos al baño para que Tenten se pueda limpiar—dijo la Hyuga y se llevo a empujones a la castaña mientras esta se quejaba—

—Estúpido pulgoso—murmuro la chica mientras se alejaba—

—Kiba…—susurro el ninja con traje verde mientras todos miraban al pobre Kiba algo nervioso—Ahora si puedes decir la verdad ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—

—Pues… es que…—Kiba ya había comenzado a sudar frio e intento responder ante la mirada de todos los presentes, debía decírselo—

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por prestar un poco de su tiempo y pasar a leer *-*

¿Reviews…?


	2. Una Lagrima Perdida

Gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior, aquí les dejo el que sigue pasen y lean C:

**Capitulo II.-Una Lágrima Perdida**

—No tienes que responder si no quieres…—dijo Lee mientras miraba al baño de damas—

— ¡Hinata!, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?—grito la chica de ojos color chocolate mientras se limpiaba con las servilletas—

—no te enojes con Kiba… yo le pedí que lo hiciera—dije la chica de ojos perlas un poco nerviosa—

— ¿Y por que hiciste eso?—pregunto Tenten sarcásticamente mientras la miraba—

—Siempre te esta mirando…—la de los ojos perla parecía un poco incomoda al decir estas palabras—

— ¿Quién siempre me mira?—pregunto la chica castaña sin comprender a lo que se refería su amiga—

—Es difícil de decir…—susurro ella con un hilo de voz—

Ambas quedaron en un silencio incomodo por un momento, Tenten solo la miro y luego sale del baño imprevistamente, mientras Hinata suspira un poco nerviosa y luego se retira siguiendo a Tenten.

Al llegar donde estaban los demás esta solo le susurra algo al oído a Lee y este se levanta dejando en la mesa el dinero de lo que comieron para luego dirigirse a la salida con Tenten sin antes despedirse de sus amigos en la mesa.

—Pues yo me tengo que ir—dice Neji y luego se levanta dejando a los presentes extrañados—

—Parece que Tenten dejo su chaqueta…—dice Kiba tomando la chaqueta con su manos—

—Yo se la puedo entregar…—dice la azabache y toma la chaqueta—

— ¿No quieres quedarte en el festival Hinata?—pregunta el castaño y la nombrada asiente—Entonces porque Neji no es quien se la entrega después de todo el ya se va ¿o no?—

— ¿Estas seguro…?—Pregunta la chica pero no obtiene respuesta—

¡Neji!—el nombrado se detiene y Kiba se acerca a el con la chaqueta—A Tenten se le olvido esto, Hinata se la iba a entregar pero ya que tu te vas…—Neji se quedo observando la chaqueta en las manos del castaño—

—De acuerdo…—dijo el Hyuga con un tono de voz inseguro algo muy raro en él pero luego tomo la chaqueta y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse—

—Ahora tendrás una excusa para hablar con ella…—susurro el castaño mas para si mismo causando que se detuviera en seco y volteara para responderle pero Kiba ya se había ido—

— ¿Estas seguro de esto…?—Pregunto la chica a su lado nuevamente—

—Es mejor que hablen—dijo Kiba mientras lo miraba alejarse—

Después de unas horas de divertirse en el festival Tenten volvía a su casa siendo acompañada por Lee, el cual la dejo en la entrada y se despido de ella sin antes depositar un pequeño pero tierno beso en sus labios, lo que la dejó perpleja…

—Lee observo la reacción de asombro de su compañera, así que se volteo y dijo—Yo te quiero, la pregunta es ¿tu me quieres?—

—Un silencio rondo el ambiente y finalmente la castaña se digno en responder—Si…—

—No creo que esa sea una respuesta sincera…—el ninja de traje verde volteo y miro a Tenten, la cual fijo su mirada en el suelo—

— ¿Acaso me estas llamando mentirosa?—Respondió un poco ofendida, aun sin mirarlo a los ojos—

—Él la tomo de la barbilla, obligándola a fijar sus ojos en los de el y volvió a preguntar con un tono mas serio—No te estoy llamando mentirosa, mentir no es algo que tu acostumbres a hacer… es solo que no te veo decidida cuando lo dices…—tras decir esto acaricio con su otra mano la mejilla de la chica—Entonces… ¿me quieres…?—

— ¡Si…!—Se apresuro a decir la chica—

—Él noto la inseguridad de las palabras de Tenten, tambien pudo observarla luchando por no derramar sus lagrimas y simplemente se volvió a dar la vuelta para irse sin antes decir—Entonces creo que no me quieres de la manera que yo te quiero…—

Tenten se quedo en la entrada viendo a Lee mientras este se retiraba, luego soltó una lagrima y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta de golpe…

— ¡¿por que?! , ¡¿Por qué?! , ¡¿Por qué no puedo quererlo y ya?!— Grito Tenten mientras se recostaba detrás de la puerta cubriéndose con las manos la cara mientras luchaba por no estallar en llanto—

—se que estamos saliendo pero… ¿solo por eso debo quererlo?, el siempre ha estado a mi lado—susurro con pesar para levantarse del suelo secando sus ojos para no llorar, luego se sentó en un sillón de la sala—

Pronto escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, se imaginó que era Lee ya que siempre hacia lo mismo, ni siquiera entendía el porque, que sorpresa se llevó al abrir la puerta, los ojos que se encontraban ante ella eran los del mismísimo Neji que entró a su casa como si ésta fuera la suya…

Se sentó en el sillón y Tenten notó que llevaba en sus manos la chaqueta que había olvidado, se sintió incomoda al notar que un silencio inundo el ambiente, ella naturalmente cerro la puerta a sus espadas sin poner el seguro, después de todo él no se quedaría allí por mucho tiempo, se sentó en un sillón frente al ojiperla.

—Neji sintió los ojos de la castaña posarse en él y simplemente dijo—Solo venia a entregarte esto—levanto rápidamente la chaqueta de la chica—

—Si solos venias a eso, ¿para que entraste?—pregunto la chica un poco confundida pero al parecer su pregunta fue ignorada—

—Tu y Lee, están llevando las cosas a… otro nivel ¿cierto?—pregunto el castaño, confundiendo aun mas a la chica, como es que él sabia…—

—No me molestes—respondió la chica un poco sonrojada para luego agregar arrogantemente—Quien lo hubiera imaginado, el genio Hyuga esta… ¿celoso?—el ojiperla se estremeció había dado justo al punto—

—Trató de mantener firme su postura y solo respondió— ¡Hmp…! Ya quisieras…—el chico volteo a verla y pudo notar una pequeña pero brillante lagrima en uno de sus ojos, la castaña solo aparto la mirada de él—Estabas llorando… ¿o me equivoco?—

—La chica se limpio los ojos y luego agrego un poco molesta—Crees que esos ojos tuyos pueden verlo todo pero no es verdad—

—Tienes razón…—Interrumpió el castaño despreocupado y luego agregó—Creo que solo veo lo que necesito ver…—Tras decir eso se levanto del sillón, se dirigió a la puerta y tomo la manilla de ésta sin abrirla— Por eso siempre te estoy mirando…—abrió pero antes de salir susurro mas para si mismo que para la chica detrás de él—Te necesito Tenten…

Cuando finalmente salió pudo observar a Lee ante él perplejo seguramente escucho su conversación, decidió restarle importancia al asunto, ya muy confundido estaba como para preocuparse con eso, así que levanto su rostro y se fue sin voltear a mirarlo, siendo seguido en todo momento por los ojos del ninja en la puerta de la casa de la maestra en armas…

—cuando finalmente el castaño desapareció de la vista de Lee este se volteo a mirar a la chica y dijo seriamente—Neji estaba en tu casa… ¿Cómo por que?...


	3. El Paseo de los Recuerdos

Perdón por el retraso XD, creo que se me fue el ritmo o así, muchas gracias por leer :P, También aceptaría cualquier sugerencia que tengan, sin más aquí está el capítulo 3 XD

**Capitulo III.-El Paseo de los Recuerdos**

Se sentía horrible por lo que Lee tubo que ver, seguramente tambien había escuchado su ''interesante'' conversación, pobre de él, que la ayudo y consoló después de que Neji… ah ni siquiera quería recordarlo él había sido tan frío con ella, él la destrozó en aquel entonces ¿Quién podría imaginarlo? ella se armo de valor para decirlo y él le respondió de una manera tan fría, ese día… se podría decir que fue una lluvia de lágrimas, si al menos le hubiese respondido amablemente, pero no, tenia que ser tan directo y frio con ella, Lee la había ayudado a armarse de valor para hacerlo y Neji simplemente la rechazo.

Lee la ayudo mucho en aquel entonces le extendió la mano para levantarse, ese día se sintió muy débil e indefensa, pero tambien descubrió algo, ''el camino de la vida nunca es fácil''…

*****FLAS BLACK*****

—Querías decirme algo, adelante—dijo a modo de orden el Hyuga al tiempo que yo asentía con la cabeza—

—Es que… bueno, quería decirte que…—Respire profundo para tranquilizarme, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte hasta que tome una bocanada de aire y finalmente dije— ¡Me gustas!—

—Él me miro parecía estresado por lo que le había dicho— ¿Solo querías decirme eso?—Me pregunto fríamente—

—Cerré mis ojos realimente estaba nerviosa pero debía continuar ya lo había empezado así que dije—Quería saber si quieres salir conmigo…—Luego abrí mis ojos y pude observar al chico alejándose de mi—

—Él se detuvo y simplemente me respondió de manera indiferente—No estoy interesado en salir con una chica tan fastidiosa como tu—Eso realmente me destrozo, ¿no pudo ser mas amable?—

—Que dramática…—susurro en tono irónico, quizás no quería que yo escuchara pero aun así lo hice—

Yo simplemente me quede de rodillas en el suelo mientras él se alejaba, cubrí mis ojos con ambas manos al tiempo que varias lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, bueno si me lo preguntan ahora tambien diría que fui un poco débil, mientras estaba de rodillas pude escuchar unos pasos, no se ni porque creí que podría ser él, levante mi rostro no me lleve la gran sorpresa al notar que no era quien yo esperaba tampoco me extrañe ver a Lee en frente de mi.

—Él simplemente me dedico una san sonrisa al tiempo que me extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarme y me dijo—No te preocupes Tenten, el loto de la aldea de la hoja flórese dos veces—No entendí muy bien a lo que se refería, creo que pudo notarlo porque luego agrego—Cuando decidas revelar tus sentimientos a alguien seguro te corresponderá…—Finalmente tome su mano y me levante—

—Gracias—Susurre mientras él me secaba las lagrimas suavemente, me miro extrañado al parecer no entendía porque le agradecía así que dije — Tu siempre estas conmigo… —

— Eres mas fuerte que yo, tu puedes resistir esto, yo en cambio no podría — Pero que acababa de decir ¿él no podría hacer lo que hice?, si solo me tumbe en el piso a llorar — Prométeme algo… —

— ¿Qué? —Pregunte sin entender a que se refería —

— Solo promételo… — Fue lo único que obtuve por respuesta y yo asentí — No dejes que te vuelva a ver llorar — No pude evitarlo al escuchar esas palabra estalle en llanto y el simplemente me abrazo, se sintió tan bien cuando Lee rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos — No te preocupes, desahógate estoy aquí para eso… —

*****FIN DEL FLAS BLACK*****

No podía dormir, era aproximadamente media noche y el no podía dejar de pensar en ella, enserio debía detenerse, estaba arruinando la relación de esos dos, para empezar fue él quien la rechazo y todo por su estúpido orgullo, pero en lo que no podía dejar de pensar era en lo que Tenten había dicho, eso le daba otra oportunidad pero ella estaba con su mejor amigo, ¿porque pensaba así?, Ella y Lee están saliendo, ¿pero Tenten estaba enamorada de él?, que confuso, no eso no podía ser cierto, pero entonces ¿por que coño Tenten dijo eso en la tarde?…

*****FLAS BLACK*****

Acababa de terminar una misión con Sakura y Naruto, camine rumbo a la entrada de la mansión Hyuga, había quedado verme allí con Hinata ya que me había pedido que la acompañara al tan dichoso festival, odiaba el festival no se ni para que accedí a ir, seguí caminando hasta que vi una figura femenina en la entrada, supuse era mi prima, pero la chica que estaba frente mi era mi compañera de equipo, estaba parada mirando a dentro de la mansión Hyuga, quizás Hinata la avía invitado y no me había dicho, me quede observándola, no me había visto.

Fruncí el ceño, si ella asistía de seguro tambien iría Lee y tendría que soportar a esos dos asiéndose cariñitos, que molestos ya tenia bastante con verlos juntos en casi todas las misiones que tenia, le enfurecía el solo pesar que esos dos estarían juntos todo el tiempo en el festival, si tan solo me hubiese fijado antes de mis sentimientos hacia ella, ¿pero que? Yo no siento absolutamente nada por ella, solo tenían una relación de compañeros de equipo nada más, o tal vez si…

— El sonido de la voz de la castaña lo saco de sus pensamientos— Creo que ya te espere suficiente Neji…—Mi corazón se acelero rápidamente, casi podía sentirlo salir de mi pecho, me quede atónito, ¿Tenten me había estado esperando? —

Estaba dispuesto a ir detrás de ella, quería abrazarla, por fin había comprendido lo que sentía, la quería, solo para mi, no la compartiría con nadie, di un paso diciendo hacia mis problemas adiós, creí que si iba con ella todo se solucionaría, dejaría de sentirme tan despreciable por sentir lo que siento, retrocedí al ver a alguien mas acercarse, era mi Prima.

— Hinata se acerco a la castaña y sacándola de sus pensamientos dijo —Tenten… ¿bu-buscabas a alguien?...— Realmente ella nunca cambiaria tan tímida e insegura como siempre —…Lee pregunto por ti…—

Trago grueso por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba saliendo con Lee, deje de escucharlas hablar, estuve apunto de traicionar la confianza de mi mejor amigo, negué todo lo que había dicho sentir por ella y simplemente me quede callado esperando que se fuera para salir y encontrarme con mi prima…

*****FIN DEL FLAS BLACK*****

En ese momento Lee se encontraba entrenando era muy tarde pero aun así no se detuvo tenia que distraerse, dejar de pensar en ese estúpido Neji, primero él la rechaza de la forma mas cruel posible y luego se enamora de ella, ¿realmente cree que puede hacer eso?, no de ninguna manera no permitiría que vuelva a herirla, ya bastante tenia, tampoco permitiría que Tenten se burlara de él, podía parecer tonto pero no lo era iba a luchar por lo suyo…

Por lo suyo, la frase le causo un poco de gracia Tenten no era un objeto como para decir que es suya, pero si tenían algo, y eso no se podría borrar tan fácilmente, si Neji quería herirla primero tendría que pasar sobre él…

¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?

¿Les gusto?

Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber por reviews hasta la próxima XP


	4. Punto Critico, Batalla por la verdad

Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo espero les guste, e_e

**Capitulo IV.-Punto Crítico, Batalla por la Verdad**

Era un mañana tranquila el sol recién salía en Konoha, mientras el despertador de él Hyuga sonaba no se molesto en apagarlo, si pudo dormir unas tres horas era mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, si tan solo no la hubiese rechazado en aquel entonces quizás todo seria diferente, ella aun no lo ha olvidado, al menos eso le dio a entender, en ese entonces el no sentía nada fuerte por Tenten, solo una simple atracción nada mas, por eso decidió que lo mejor seria ceder el paso.

En el peor de los casos debería decidir, el castaño se cambio de ropa listo para ir a entrenar, antes de salir miro un cuadro que contenía la foto de su equipo, pudo divisar debajo de esta un papel doblado a la mitad, él lo tomo restándole importancia a este, al terminar de leerlo el Hyuga frunció el seño y arrugo el papel con su mano para luego soltarlo e irse…

''Son dos caminos la amistad o el amor, dos historias diferentes que terminan en dolor…''

Sabia perfectamente quien había escrito eso, claro como lo había olvidado, él mismo lo coloco allí el día en que Tenten le confeso sus sentimientos, Pero ¿porque pienso así?, para empezar la decisión fue mía, ese día a en la mañana había estado hablando con Lee…

*****FLAS BLACK*****

— Tenten me conto que le gustas… — Soltó repentinamente el ninja a mi lado como si nada causando que me extrañara — Creo que te hablara de sus sentimientos a medio día, almeno eso me dijo —

— Pero Lee tu no estabas… — Me calle al ver a mi amigo inclinar la cabeza —

Y él lo decía hacia de lo mas tranquilo, realmente era fuerte, si yo hubiese estado en su lugar lo menos que haría que haría seria arrancarle la cabeza a ese estúpido que se le estuviese insinuando a quien quiero, prácticamente si fuera Lee me mataría a mi mismo yo no soy uno de esos sujetos de si ella es feliz yo soy feliz, es decir ¿que estúpido masoquista invento eso?...

— Si me gusta, pero a ella no le gusto — Respondió con voz baja me levante inmediatamente —

— Camine unos pasos alejándome de él, para luego detenerme, tome una decisión y simplemente respondí — Hmp —

— Lee me ignoro y dijo — No seas tan duro con ella — ¿Cómo coño era posible que siguiera pensara así, que acaso masoquista? —

Lego de eso fui con Tenten, Lee estaba en lo correcto ella me hablo de sus sentimiento hacia mi, yo hice todo para que mis palabras sonaran lo mas frisas posible incluso me atreví a burlarme de ella al verla llorando, había sido mas duro de lo que quise pero no había vuelta atrás debía continuar, después de todo era por el bien de mi mejor amigo, ese que siempre me intento superarme, pero al parecer era mejor que él en todo los sentidos, solo la rechace para que Lee tuviese oportunidad con ella, él no me lo había pedido, lo había hecho por mi cuenta.

Cuando me aleje pude verlo acercarse a Tenten que estaba llorando de rodillas, espere a que se fueran y luego volví al lugar, pude observar un papel doblado a la mitad, al abrirlo reconocí la letra de Lee, seguro se le había olvidado, al leerlo sonreí de medio lado creo que había hecho algo bien, sin que alguien mas me lo dijera…

Volví a doblar el papel y lo metí en uno de mis bolcillos para alejarme caminando directo a la mansión Hyuga…

*****FIN DEL FLAS BLACK*****

Neji volvió a colocar el papel debajo del cuadro y continuo caminando a su entrenamiento, Lee había escogido el camino de la amistad, pero él no estaba muy seguro de querer escoger ese camino, cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento, donde había quedado con su extraño sensei, pudo notar gran tención en el ambiente, paseo su vista por el campo pudo ver a Tenten practicando con sus armas, Lee mejorando su taijutsu, al parecer no se habían dirigido la palabra…

— Buenas — Dijo el poseedor del byakugan, ninguno de ellos se molesto en saludarlo, solo pudo notar la mirada de Lee posarse en él por un segundo, su mirada se encontró con la de Tenten quien se sonrojo al verlo y volvió a su entrenamiento —

El experto en taijutsu se coloco en frente del de ojos color perla con su típica pose de pelea, Neji tomo su posición de pelea y activo su byakugan no se molestaron en hablar y simplemente empezaron con su entrenamiento el que siempre hacían, Lee lanzaba golpes a Neji para que este mejorara con sus reflejos y así sucesivamente.

— ¿La pasaste bien en casa de Tenten? — Pregunto con voz arrogante Lee algo extraño en él, cosa que hizo que Neji se distrajera, la patada de Lee se dirigió a la cara de su compañero quien apenas si logro esquivarlo —

— Excelente ¿Te dio detalles? — Pregunto causando que Tenten se sonrojara, '' ¿Qué estaba insinuando?'' pensó esta apenada —

Lee frunció el ceño al ver a Tenten, '' ¿acaso ella y Neji habían tenido algo anoche?'' pensó el ninja de traje verde, terminando por aumentar la frecuencia y fuerza de sus golpes hacia su compañero de equipo.

— No lo se, ella te dio detalles de la noche en que te conto sus sentimientos — '' ¿Pero que mierda, lo dos están insinuando que pasaron la noche con ella o que?'' Pensó la chica aún más apenada que antes, Neji también frunció el ceño al ver la cara de vergüenza de Tenten —

La chica dejo caer sus armas y los dos chicos la miraron esperando una explicación a lo que ella volteo el rostro completamente rojo, los dos fruncieron el ceño y siguieron entrenando intensificando sus golpes, Los dos se separaron dejando pasar una daga ante ellos, siguieron el arma con sus miradas hasta que se clavo en un árbol, para que sus ojos se posaran en la cara de su compañera la cual estaba un poco sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

— Hora de almorzar — Dijo cortante la chica mientras caminaba entre ellos, tomando su daga, para luego mirar a Neji arrogantemente — Lee… — El nombrado se cruzo de brazos y la chica volteo su mirada — ¿Me llevas a almorzar?, necesito hablar contigo — El maestro en taijutsu no lo pensó dos veces y camino a donde estaba la kunoichi para comenzar a caminar a su lado en silencio —

— Neji los observo alejarse, sintió gana de correr y abrazarla, pero no lo hizo, tenia que aceptar que Lee tenia mas derecho sobre ella que él — Hmp — Fue lo único que dijo el ojiperla inclinando levemente la cabeza — Siempre tendré que ocupar el segundo puesto… ¿verdad? — Dijo para si mismo —

— Es lo que tú elegiste… —

¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?

¿Les gusto?

Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber por reviews hasta la próxima XP


	5. Lo que Esconde tu Corazón

Jeje aquí esta el capitulo :P, me había quedado seca :C , buenos mal que llovió xD

**Capitulo V.-Lo que Esconde tu Corazón **

— Y bien Tenten, ¿de que querías hablarme? — Pregunto Lee, ambos habían permanecido en silencio, no ese silencio incomodo mas bien en el ambiente rondaba un silencio reconfortante —

Ya habían almorzado y ella no le había dicho de que quería hablar con él, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, supuso que era lo que había ocurrido la otra noche, Lee le había restado importancia al asunto, en ese momento ambos se encontraban dirigiéndose nuevamente al campo de entrenamiento…

Finalmente Tenten se detuvo debajo de un árbol tomando al maestro en Taijutsu con la mano para que este se detuviera, así que asta allí lo había estado guiando, al árbol donde había empezado todo, donde ella le había contado de sus sentimientos a Neji y este la había rechazado haciéndola llorar, volteo a ver a la chica que estaba mirando fijamente algún punto en el suelo.

— Lo siento… Lee… — Fue lo único que Salió de los labios de la castaña —

— Él sonrió y simplemente respondió — No tienes porque disculparte… —

— Si que tengo por que disculparme… — Agrego la chica mientras le clavaba la mirada — No mentí cuando dije que te quería —

— Eso ya lo se… — Dijo Lee despreocupado al tiempo que se daba la vuelta — Deberías pensar bien respecto a tus sentimientos — Fue lo único que dijo el maestro en taijutsu y luego se fue, dejando a la kunoichi algo desconcertada —

— Lee… Neji… — Susurro la chica mientras se recostaba en el árbol — ¿Lee… o Neji…? — Se pregunto en silencio al tiempo que veía a su novio marcharse —

— Se que me quieres… pero no de la manera que yo te quiero… — Dijo tranquilamente al ninja de traje verde y continuo caminando, Tenten logro escucharlo y se paro de inmediato —

— Es lo que tú elegiste… — Dijo arrogantemente una voz masculina que el Hyuga reconoció al instante —

— No eres quien para juzgarme pulgoso — Respondió de manera arrogante el poseedor del byakugan y Kiba sonrió despreocupado —

— Si, yo también elegí el segundo lugar… — Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa de su cara restándole importancia al asunto —

— Hinata te dijo que vinieras ¿o me equivoco? — Pregunto sin mirarlo a la cara —

— Estas en lo cierto — Respondió el Inuzuka y rápidamente agrego — Pero solo me pidió que te entregara esto… — El Hyuga tomo el sobre que le estaba pasando el castaño y usando su byakugan pudo reconocer la letra — Tenten se lo entrego a Hinata hace un tiempo, le dijo que no te la entregara, pero cree que es mejor que la tengas, después de todo en un principio iba dirigida hacia ti… — Tras decir esto se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse —

— ¿Por qué no me la entrego ella personalmente? — Pregunto él ojiperla al tiempo que el castaño sonreía —

— Esta en una misión… con Naruto — Su sonrisa se borro al pronunciar las últimas dos palabras —

— ¿celoso…? – Pregunto Neji con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro —

— la sonrisa del castaño volvió a aparecer en su rostro — Tal vez… ¿sabe se la diferencia entre lo que me pasa a mi y lo que te pasa a ti? — Pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, aun así respondió — Hinata esta feliz… al contrario que Tenten… — Los ojos del ojiperla se abrieron y el Inuzuka se marcho —

— Si el genio Hyuga piensa que lo esperare siempre esta equivocado — Se dijo a si misma y acto seguido se fue con dirección a su casa.

Ella lo vio alejarse, preguntándose si debía seguirlo, pero necesitaba estar sola y pensar las cosas bien, suspiro con pesar para colmo para llegar a su casa debía pasar por la mansión Hyuga, esto era el colmo, solo faltaba que lo viera en su tasita de té, ja aunque si eso pasara lo mas probable era que su té se congelara.

Continúo caminando, pasando por el restaurante en donde había estado hace unos minutos con Lee, paso en frente de este y sonrió al recordar que a veces después de entrenar su sensei los llevaba a almorzar a ese lugar, luego de caminar por un rato estaba en frente de la mansión Hyuga se sonrojo al recordar lo que había dicho, pero que se creía ella no lo había estado esperando.

Al mirar a dentro pudo notar a Neji sentado en una banca leyendo algo, sintió curiosidad de saber que causaba esa sonrisa en el rostro del castaño, ya que era algo muy extraño, Neji siempre fue ese típico chico frio, de pocas palabras y nada de sonrisas, eso si que era algo de otro mundo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió de él a una buena distancia para que no la pudiese ver, en realidad ese sobre se le hacia familiar hasta que recordó algo…

*****FLAS BLACK*****

— ¿Estas segura Tenten…? — Pregunto tímidamente la Hyuga al tiempo que yo asentía.

— Si yo la tengo lo mas probable es que se la de — Mentí en realidad no se la daría ni loca, solo quería que alguien mas que yo lo supiera, me mataba el hecho de no decírselo a nadie —

— Bueno… — Respondió mi amiga y yo simplemente le entrega el sobre a la azabache —

—Si quieres puedes leerla — Era obvio que quería que la leyera, yo en su lugar lo hubiese hecho pero sabia que si no le decía que la leyera no lo haría —

De pronto de no se donde apareció Neji y tomo el sobre con su mano, yo me quede de piedra, de donde coño había aparecido no se pero eso si, tenia el condenado sobre en su mano, Hinata solo me miro y Neji finalmente uso su byakugan.

— Tenten, ¿te gusta alguien? — Me pregunto al parecer no había leído su nombre que suerte, sentía que mi cara estaba ardiendo —

Me apresure a quitarle el sobre no ofreció mucha resistencia en ello, se podría decir que me lo entrego por las buenas, luego de eso simplemente se fue dejándome a mi con el corazón en la boca. Luego le di el dichoso sobre a Hinata…

*****FIN DEL FLAS BLACK*****

Narra Tente

— ¿Pero que? — Susurre desconcertada Hinata le había dado la carta —

Neji solo continúo mirando el sobre al parece restada dudando en leerlo o no, aun tengo tiempo solo llego y le quito el sobre… ¿y para que?, ya le había dicho que me gustaba que tenia que esconder, mierda debía tranquilizarme el corazón me latía a mil por hora, hasta que finalmente me decidí, debía ser valiente claro que daba vergüenza esa carta, pero debía de tener los ovarios bien puestos.

Baje de un salto del árbol quedando a unos cuantos metros de Neji, quien solo me miro extrañado y yo sonreí arrogantemente mientras lo miraba retándole que la leyera, él solo clavo su mirada en mi, ya no tenia esa fría mirada de siempre esta vez sus ojos detallaban curiosidad. Así que simplemente me senté al otro lado de la banca y lo mire.

— ¡Adelante lee en voz alta! — Rete arrogantemente y el Hyuga me miro desconcertado y un poco extrañado pero sin dudar prosiguió a abrir el sobre con lo que mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande —

Muchas gracias por leer este extraño fic que escribo ¿Alguien lo esta leyendo?, ¿si no le estaría hablando a nadie?


	6. Adios Amor, Bienvenido Orgullo

**- Lo que ocultan tus ojos**

**- By NaikoPink **

.

.

**Capitulo VI.- Adiós Amor, Bienvenido Orgullo**

— ¡Adelante lee en voz alta! — Reto la chica de ojos color chocolate mientras el Hyuga abría el sobre rápidamente y fijaba su vista en el —

—El chico no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente abrió la carta arrogando al suelo el sobre — Te quiero y no sabes cuanto — Dijo el castaño saltándose su nombre que estaba al principio mientras sonreía arrogantemente — pero me estas haciendo daño, no pienso negar que aun me gustas pero no es motivo para que pienses que te estaré esperando siempre. — El poseedor del byakugan se detuvo en seco y observo de reojo la sonrisa de la maestra en armas —

— Continua… — Dijo la chica un poco divertida y el volvió a clavar su vista en la carta —

— He llorado tanto por ti que ya perdí la cuenta, si ayer hubieses venido a buscarme no dudara en ir detrás de ti, pero ya no, me se valorar. — Su ceño se frunció levemente mientras leía las ultimas palabras — Del odio al amor hay un paso, del amor al odio solo palabras y las tuyas fueron vacías, una persona como tú jamás me merecería, pero el tiempo es sabio y ayuda a perdonar, personas así dicen que es mejor olvidar... — El chico dejo de leer mientras sostenía el papel con fuerza —

— La kunoichi sonrió arrogante y dijo el final de carta al perecer se lo sabia de memoria — Ya no quiero tenerte cerca, tú nunca sentirás lo que yo sentí por ti, nunca, querido esta es mi despedida para ti… — Dicho esto simplemente observo como el castaño se levantaba —

— Ya veo… — Dijo el de ojos perlados luchando porque su voz se escuchara igual de fría, pero no lo logro y al instante la de ojos chocolate sonrió colocando una mueca de burla en su cara —

Ella no dijo nada solo observo al chico alejarse de ella a paso lento, cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, se levanto y se alejo del lugar, al parecer había logrado lo que quería…

Luego de es el día transcurrió de manera tranquila para ella, ninguno de ellos volvió al campo de entrenamiento, en el cual solo se encontraba Lee perfeccionando su taijutsu…

Narra Tenten

¡Estúpida!, ¿Por qué deje que leyera la carta?, ahora nunca me volverá a hablar al instante borre esos pensamientos pues muy bien se lo merecía me dije al tiempo que me levantaba de la cama para irme a hacer de comer, había estado sentada en la cama desde que había llegado de la mansión Hyuga, cuando finalmente baje de mi recamara me di cuenta que ya era de noche, rápidamente mire un reloj en la pared eran las 07:30 pm, por Kami ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrada en mi habitación? Y pensar que todo por ese idiota…

Suspire ya estaba harta de pensar en él, por favor es solo un chico hay mas de un billón como él, todos unos malditos orgullosos, fríos, insensibles, caprichosos, cruel, mentiroso y si podía continuar con la lista pero preferí simplemente dejar de describirlo, igual no ganaría nada con criticarlo…

Ojee la nevera a ver si encontraba algo, realmente no tenía ánimos como para ponerme a cocinar, tome una manzana y serré la nevera para sentarme en un sillón y devorar la fruta con tranquilidad en realidad andaba con un humor de perros, me quede pensando en completo silencio por unos momentos en realidad Lee no era tan mal partido, debería arreglar las cosas con él antes de que se terminen de ir a la mierda… digo si es que no están allí ahora, sonreí inconscientemente ante mi pensamiento, lo mas seguro es que uno de ellos decidiera venir a hablarme, tsk ¿no me dejaran comer en paz? Y con el hambre que tengo…

''Toc-toc''

Se escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, ¡ja! Acerté, seguramente era el odioso de Neji ¿Quién se cree para venir a mi casa?, Hmp pues ahora si vera…

Narra Neji

Joder ¿porque me siento así? Pensé rodando mis ojos y colocándolos sin querer en el cuadro que había visto esta mañana antes de salir… mi vista se clavo literalmente en cierta kunoichi, voltee la cara, no tenia porque ponerme a pensar tonterías, pues eso era, una tontería, bueno si me bateo ¿y que?, no es como si se fuera a acabar al mundo, mire un reloj en mi mesita de noche eran las 06:00pm, creo que voy a intentar dormir para relajar mi mente, si eso are…

Me recosté sobre la cama dispuesto a dormir ¿Qué importa si aun es temprano? Así podre relajarme y olvidarme de ella, ¿Cómo que olvidarme de ella?, ella ya esta olvidada…al igual que yo lo estoy, aff ¿que yo elegí el segundo puesto? Ese Kiba debe de estar mas que enfermo, mira que hablarle a un perro que estupidez, finalmente opte por dormir… estuve acostado en la cama por una hora.

Finalmente me levante de la cama me coloque los zapatos, no sabia muy bien para donde iba a ir, solo necesitaba pensar y que mejor forma de ir a dar una vuelta mientras el sol se oculta, aff estúpido sol miedoso ¿de que coño se oculta?, enserio necesitaba relajarme mira que pensar en hablarle al sol, debo estar por volverme loco…

Salí de la mansión Hyuga y camine sin dirección alguna… o al menos eso quería creer, no era mi intención llegar a ese lugar, mis pies simplemente reaccionaron solos, pero ya estoy aquí, en frente de la casa de Tenten y preguntando si debo entrar… ¿Por qué tengo que preguntármelo?, simplemente ve allí espera que habrá y entra ¿Qué no siempre haces lo mismo?, por favor ¿que tan difícil puede ser?...

.

El castaño llevaba aproximadamente 10 minutos parado en frente de la casa de la maestra en armas, cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba pegado al suelo, pues desde que se había parado allí no se había movido, ¿Neji Hyuga estaba dudando?...

Finalmente toco la puerta casi rogando que no hubiese nadie…

''Toc-toc''

La kunoichi no tardo en abrir la puerta, y l instante que esta se abrió pudo observar el rostro de la castaña, que tenia una mueca de fastidio en la cara, casi juraría que había estado esperándolo durante toda la tarde, al instante el poseedor del byakugan entro a la casa sentándose en un sillón a lo que la maestra en armas rodo los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño y sin cerrar la puerta miro al chico que se encontraba sentado en el sillón clavando se vista a algún punto indefinido en la pared…

— Se puede saber ¿Quién te invito a pasar? — Pregunto la chica con cierto fastidio y enojo en su voz —

— ¿Qué ya no puedo pasar a visitar a una amiga? — Pregunto el de ojos perlados con cierto aire de duda en su voz —

— ¿Amiga…? — Dudo un poco burlona al tiempo que el castaño clavaba su vista en ella, esa mirada fría e indiferente que anteriormente la hubiese asustado pero ahora no, nunca mas se volvería a sentir inferior a el en ningún sentido — Si solo eso… aunque a tu deseas que seamos mas que amigos ¿o me equivoco? —

Neji frunció levemente el ceño y luego volvió a su cara de frialdad e indiferencia, aunque fue solo por un momento la de los ojos color chocolate pudo notar con facilidad la mueca que hacia puco había colocado su compañero de equipo, sonrió para si misma, ella realmente se la estaba buscando.

— Creo que la que añora eso es otra… — Dijo con un tono un tanto seductor al tiempo que se colocaba en frente de la chica la cual sonrió victoriosa —

— No me hagas reír… — Dijo acercándose a el mientras el se acercaba aun mas —

— ¿Ríes ahora?, ¿que no habían dicho que quien ríe al ultimo ríe mejor? — Dijo formulando una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara mientras avanzando causando que la chica retrocediera la frunció el seño enojada estaba perdiendo en su propio juego — ¿Acaso intensas sufrir en silencio? —

En un rápido movimiento el chico la acorralo contra una pared, provocando que sus respiraciones chocaran, la chica lucho por no dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y efectivamente lo logro, se quedo allí de pie y simplemente acorto la cercanía de ambos provocando que sus labios quedaran a solo centímetros de los del castaño, pero sin que estos se rosaran.

— Así que crees que estoy sufriendo por ti ¿eh? — Dijo Tenten al tiempo que un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo del castaño el cual no respondió —

Luego de eso continuo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del poseedor del byakugan, el cual casi por instinto cerro los ojos esperando sentir los cálidos labios de la maestra en armas, los cuales obviamente nunca llegaron, al abrir los ojos pudo notar que la chica que el había acorralado no estaba allí, volteo la mirada incrédulo al final había caído en su estúpido juego.

La kunoichi se encontraba sosteniendo la puerta con una sonrisa victoriosa, dándole a entender que se fuera, el frunció el seño algo enojado, accedió a la ''petición'' y camino a la puerta saliendo así de la casa de la maestra en armas…

— ¿Acaso crees que te iba a esperar por siempre? — pregunto la chica con aire de superioridad —

— El poseedor del byakugan se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la chica y se volteo a clavando su vista en ella y dijo — Tenten yo no… no quería… —

— La castaña no dejo que el de los ojos perlados terminara de hablar o como ella lo llamaba excusarse y simplemente dijo secamente — Sufre en silencio… —

Dicho esto la castaña cerró la puerta en la cara de Neji el cual solo se giro con el ceño fruncido para encontrarse con Lee, el cual lo miro con y sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que pasaba junto a él y colocaba su mano en la perilla de la puerta sin abrirla, mientras que el de ojos perlados lo miraba de reojo un poco molesto.

— No se porque me extraña encontrarte aquí… — Dijo el maestro en taijutsu mientras entraba a la casa cerrando la puerta tras el —

Neji lo maldijo por lo bajo mientras se marchaba del lugar dejando a sus dos compañeros solos, eso si era detestable ahora él era el malo que quería interferir con la relación de esos dos, frunció el ceño inconscientemente al tiempo que apresuraba su paso en dirección a la mansión Hyuga, pudo divisar a tres personas en la entrada entre una de ellas estaba su prima, el otro era Kiba y también estaba cierto rubio al que detestaba.

Continuo caminando y vio como Kiba se alejaba dejándolos solos por lo que apresuro aun mas su paso si es eso era posible, luego observo al ojiazul susurrarle algo al oído a la azabache quien se sonrojo notablemente, aff eso era otro fastidio.

Tenten se encontraba de nuevo en su cama sentada abrasando sus rodillas, volteo la mirada que se poso en un cuadro donde aparecían ella y Lee, suspiro y recostó el cuadro para no ver esa foto, luego de eso escucho la puerta abrirse no era muy difícil adivinar quien era, ya que Lee nunca tocaba la puerta antes de entrar solo lo hacia, entraba y gritaba algo como estoy abajo esperándote o simplemente se quedaba sentado en un sillón esperando a que ella bajara, escucho los pasos del maestro en taijutsu subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación, estaba dispuesta a dejar que él le reclamara algo, después de todo estaba en su derecho, esta vez no se excusaría, seguramente estaba molesta y digo ¿Quién no lo estaría?, escucho los pasos detenerse en la puerta de su habitación y luego abrirla.

Ella simplemente cerro los ojos, esperando a que él le reclamara algo, pero no paso simplemente sintió los labios del chico posarse en los de ella, abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras cortaba el beso y lo miraba extrañada, luego de eso el simplemente le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y tomo el cuadro que anteriormente ella había recostado, saco la foto y se dispuso a irse, siendo seguido en todo momento por los ojos confusos de la chica.

— El maestro en taijutsu le devolvió la mirada y simplemente dijo — Ese fue el beso de despedida, no me gusta que me uses —

— Perdón… — Susurro al tiempo que apartaba la mirada —

— No te preocupes… — Fue lo único que dijo el ninja de traje verde antes de irse, llevándose la foto con él —

El maestro en taijutsu cerró la puerta tras él y bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa de la kunoichi, la cual ni siquiera se movió solo se quedo allí, sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas, se quedo en esa posición por un buen rato finalmente decidió dormir que era hora de dormir, pero antes que lo lograra volvió a escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta dando pequeños golpes, se asomo por el balcón, para encontrarse con la azabache y el rubio, suspiro resignada y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus dos amigos…

— Hola Tenten… — Saludo por lo bajo la ojiperla mientras la castaña se recostaba en la puerta —

— ¡Hinata quiere invitarte a una cena! — Soltó animado el chico mientras la de ojos perlados asentía con una pequeña sonrisa, Tenten no tenia ánimos para eso así que opto por negarse pero antes de hablar el rubio la interrumpió diciendo — ¡Mañana a las 06:00 de la tarde no faltes! —

— Te esperamos… — Añadió la poseedora del byakugan en tono bajo —

Dicho esto cerro la puerta de la casa de Tenten y se marcho llevándose con él a la azabache, la maestra en armas suspiro resignad y luego sonrió ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?...

.

.

.

** Fin Del Capitulo **

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:** Saludos aquí les traigo el capitulo que sigue, perdón si los hice esperar, pero había estado muy atareado con unas cosas y no me había dado tiempo de escribirlo y la verdad es que no tenia mucha motivación xD, decidí hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos, ya que me pareció que 3 paginas era muy poco por lo que ahora tienen 5, aunque aun me siguen pareciendo un poco cortos, ¿a ustedes les parece bien?


	7. Gotas de Lluvia, Mi Promesa

**- Lo que ocultan tus ojos**

**- By NaikoPink**

.

.

**Capitulo VII.- Gotas de lluvia, mi promesa.**

Ese día me levante por la tarde para ser franca quería seguir durmiendo pero no tenia nada de sueño, el simple hecho de pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior me hacia enfurecer, él había venido a buscarme es decir ¿que se cree?, acaso piensa que lo estaría esperando toda la vida, que él podría venir a buscarme cuando se le diera en gana y yo me tiraría sus brazos, hay que ver que no es tan listo como todos piensan, bueno no lo negare si hubiese venido hace unos días lo hubiese seguido hasta al fin del mundo, tampoco negare que no puedo borrar su rostro de mi mente pero después de todo, el tiempo me hará olvidarlo…

Mire la hora eran las 12:45pm me vestí, no coloque mi habitual traje de entrenamiento ya que ese día no había entrenamiento claro que Lee y Gai estarían entrenando ¿Quién puede con ellos?, baje a la cocina y me serví un baso de jugo, no Saldría de mi casa hasta la noche, en la que iría a la cena en la tan famosa mansión Hyuga, en la cual vería a Neji y a Lee ¿curioso no?, ver al par juntos...

Finalmente opte por preparar el almuerzo ya que me moría de hambre, estaba haciendo pasta hasta que alguien me interrumpió tocando mi puerta me dirigí a la puerta sin mucho animo y la abrí detrás de ella se encontraban Ino y Sakura las cuales me saludaron animadamente mientras entraban a la casa sin ser invitadas a pasar, creo que nadie sabe acerca de las normas de cortesías, incluso creo que es solo un mito el hecho de que alguna vez existieron, ¿pero que se puede hacer?, suspire resignada y voltee a ver a las chicas que me estaban hablando

— ¿Estas haciendo pasta? — Pregunto Ino más como afirmación mientras se dirigía a la cocina al tiempo que yo cerraba la puerta —

— Nos enteramos de lo de ti y Lee… — así que con que para eso vinieron, ella me noto un poco incomoda al hablar del tema así que rápidamente lo cambio — ¿Vas a ir a la cena de Hinata? — Me pregunto la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en un sillón y me invitaba a hacer lo mismo cosa que yo accedí.

— Claro… — Respondí lo mas animada que pude realmente no andaba con mucho animo que digamos — ¿Por que crees que no iría? —

— Bueno es que… — Empezó un tanto incomoda y luego prosiguió — Con lo que paso con Neji y Lee… — Al escuchar ese nombre rodé los ojos un tanto fastidiada — Yo no iría… — Termino de hablar.

— Ese no es motivo para no pasar un rato con mis amigas — Le respondí con una falsa sonrisa.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — Me dijo mientras me devolvía la sonrisa.

— ¡Chicas la pasta esta lista! — dijo la rubia al tiempo que Sakura y yo nos dirigíamos a al comedor, ella se sentó mientras que yo sacaba de la negara una garra de jugo y tres vasos disponiéndome a servirlo.

Estando todas en la mesa ninguna hablo de lo de Lee o Neji, al parecer se dieron cuenta que no quería hablar de ninguno de ellos, ellas permanecieron en mi casa hasta que marcaron las 04:30pm, donde por fin podría descansar un poco, no es que me molestara tener visitas, pero quería estar sola, bueno que puedo decir, los amigos siempre intentan estar contigo en tus peores momentos, aún cuando tu crees que es mejor la soledad, ¿pero que se hace?

En ese momento opte por ir a ducharme para ir a la ya tan dichosa cena, no tenia ganas de ir pero ya le había dicho a Hinata que iría, o mejor dicho ya Naruto le dijo a su novia que iría, ¿Quién lo diría?, Hinata tan tímida y Naruto tan… tan… tan Naruto, ¿acaso hay palabras para describirlo?, no lo creo.

Bueno en fin, restándole importancia al asunto subí a mi habitación para tomar el paño e ir a ducharme de una vez por todas, me desvestí y deje que el agua acariciara cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, el agua estaba realmente fría ya que necesitaba despertarme de una vez por todas, de hecho sentía que era más como un baño espiritual ya que me ayudaba a relajarme y despejar mi mente…

Cerré el grifo al terminar de ducharme y subí hasta mi habitación para comenzar a arreglarme, opte por ponerme una falda roja, una blusa asustada negra y unos tacones no tan altos de igual color, me arregle el cabello dejándolo suelto y me coloque un poco de maquillaje, tampoco me iba a ir como una loca solo por lo que paso con Neji ja, así es mejor que sepa de lo que se perdió por orgulloso y antipático… ¡¿Pero que coño estoy diciendo?!, no importa lo que él piense, él es solo un cero a la izquierda, no vale tanto como yo… ¿Pero en que momento me volví más que los demás? Ahf debo estar loca y si no estoy, dedo estar por volverme y luego digo que no soy loca, que irónico.

Termine de arreglarme y mire el reloj eran las 05:55pm, genial ahora llegare tarde y todos giraran la cabeza como el exorcista al verme entrar, como odio que pase eso. Salí de mi casa y me dispuse a llegar hasta la mansión Hyuga al menos no estaba tan lejos solo me tomaría unos minutos en llegar, continúe caminando hasta llegar a la mansión, que tanto lio solo para una cena.

Casi llegando pude divisar a la enorme y lujosa mansión no lucia para nada diferente, bueno yo creí que la adornarían o algo parecido pero no, nada, continúe caminando y pude sentir como pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por mi rostro, mire el cielo y note que se aproximaba una tormenta, así que acelere el paso hasta que llegue a la mansión en la cual me encontré con la heredera del clan Hyuga, quien vestía un quimono blanco con bordes plateados y un moño, me extrañe si todos estaban vestidos así seguramente si parecería loca, la verdad no me importo mucho así que me acerque a la de ojos perlados…

— Buenas noches… — Me saludo cortésmente cabizbajo y luego levanto la vista — Gracias por venir… por favor pasa… — Me dijo señalándome que entrara cosa que yo accedí.

Al entrar me di cuenta que era mucho más espaciosa que lo que se ve por fuera, había un enorme comedor en el cual estaban sentados todos mis amigos y Neji, me acerque y pasee mi vista por toda la mesa asta encontrar un lugar vacio al lado de Kiba y enfrente de Neji, nuevamente sentí como su mirada se clavaba fríamente en mi como en muchas otras ocasiones, quizás esta enojado, pero ¿a quien le importa?, a mi no, me acerque al asiento y me senté, pude escuchar como comenzaba la tormenta, al poco rato Sakura se sentó a mi lado…

— Muchas gracias por venir… — Dijo en tono bajo la heredera del clan hyuga.

— ¡Si, gracias! — Agrego casi gritando Naruto al lado de Hinata.

— ¿Y bueno Hinata a que se debe esta cena? — Pregunto Kiba mientras la comida era servida.

— Estamos ansiosos por saberlo… — Agrego Shino con expresión neutra.

Ellos continuaron hablando la verdad es que deje de interesarme en la conversación ya que se me hacia aburrida, además quien puede concentrarse cuando el chico que esta ante ti te devora con la mirada, intente ignorarlo, me concentre en mi plato atragantándome con la comida, cosa que no sirvió, no quería hacer contacto visual con él, así que simplemente buscaba escusas para no mirarlo, ¿para que accedí a venir a esta cena? A cierto Naruto hipotéticamente me obligo…

Continúe comiendo hasta que la voz de la pelirrosa me saco de mis pensamientos — ¿Qué tanto te mueves? — me pregunto.

— No nada, es solo que al comida esta muy buena — Mentí, obvio no le iba a decir que Neji tenia su mirada fija en mi, creo que ni siquiera a probado la comida.

— Si esta re buena — Me dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca otra cucharada.

— Termina de tragar frentona — Le dijo Ino que estaba al lado de esta.

— No me molestes Ino cerda — Se defendió la chica mientras yo terminaba de atragantarme de comida.

Subí mi vista lentamente solo para encontrarme con su mirada, ¿que tanto me mira?, ok si es oficial creo que Neji no sabe lo incomodo que se siente que alguien te devore con la mirada, yo solo opte por fulminarlo con la mía a lo que él no mostro reacción alguna, deje caer o mejor dicho arroje el tenedor sobre el plato causando que este se rompiera y todos sobresaltados se callaron y voltearon a verme un tanto extrañados.

Yo mire a Neji y él igual, así que me puse de pie y le grite lo mas fuerte que pude — ¡¿QUÉ TANTO ME MIRAS?! — Seguido de eso simple mente lo fulmine con la mirada esperando respuesta y el únicamente frunció levemente el ceño.

— No sabia que ahora estaba prohibido ver —Me dijo sarcástico incluso pareció divertido con ese escenario cosa que me molesto aún más digo si eso era posible.

— Yo fruncí aún más el ceño y le respondí — ¿Pero solo tienes que verme a mi?, ¡eso si que es irritante! —

— ¿Tan nerviosa te pongo? — me pregunto colocándose de pie.

— ¿Te divierte verdad? — Le pregunte más como afirmación que como pregunta y él arqueo una ceja — ¿Tanto te diviertes haciendo mi vida miserable? —

— Podría ser… — Me respondió un tanto dudoso.

— Yo solo hice evidente mi fastidio y viendo directo a esos ojos perlados le dije — Te odio… —

Luego de eso simplemente me voltee y me fui del lugar a paso rápido siendo seguida por la mirada de todos, no sentía vergüenza alguna pues había dicho lo que sentía en aquel instante aunque no era del todo cierto pues él aún me gustaba y lo quería pero si él no fuera tan…

Salí de la mansión al instante la tormenta se hizo presente empapándome completamente de agua, no importo mucho y salí corriendo, repetidas veces voltee a ver si me seguía pero no…

No me seguía, sentí como las lágrimas salían fugazmente de mis ojos quería creer que no era cierto pero lo era, él nunca me seguirá…

Rápidamente abandone completamente el territorio de los Hyuga me detuve en la entrada pensé en ir a mi casa pero sabia que él iría a buscarme allí y lo menos que quiero en este momento es verlo, no quiero que me vea llorar, quizás ya no soy la novia de Lee, pero no romperé mi promesa, Neji no me vera llorar, así que corriendo en dirección contraria a mi casa sin rumbo fijo, no había nadie en la calle tal vez se deba a la gran lluvia que azotaba la aldea…

Continúe corriendo hasta que llegue al campo de entrenamiento al cual entre sin dudarlo seguramente no me esta siguiendo pero aún así quiero ocultarme, siento que soy débil y más cuando estoy frente a él…

Avance atreves del campo de entrenamiento y me recosté debajo de un árbol dejando que cada gota de agua acariciara mi ser, incline mi vista dejando que mis lagrimas se mesclaran con el agua de la lluvia.

— Finalmente me levante, mire el cielo y cerrando los ojos grite — ¡TE ODIO! —

Luego simplemente me arrodille y cubrí con mis manos mi rostro…

— ¿Por qué me odias…? — Me pregunto alguien a mis espaldas ni siquiera sabia que él estaba allí...

Al instante reconocí la voz del poseedor de ojos perlados, por lo que talle aún mis ojos para ocultar mis lagrimas, ahora estaba enojada como se le ocurre preguntarme algo así sabiendo que él es el causante de toda mi miseria…

.

.

.

** Fin Del Capitulo **

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:** Saludos, la verdad es que no pensé que había pasado tanto tiempo, muchas gracias por esperar, intentare subir los capítulos más seguidos, solo que con tantos exámenes no me a dado tiempo de escribir mis fics, también creo que el próximo capitulo será el ultimo…

¿Reviews?


End file.
